


daddy's little princess // l.s.

by jalex_larry_what



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Boyband, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, bum, daddy!louis, flowercrown!harry, i blame zoe for this, its a larry fic why wouldnt it have smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex_larry_what/pseuds/jalex_larry_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, daddy," Harry calls out softly, and Louis tenses on the spot, gulping slightly, "I got a flowercrown today. I haven't put it on yet. I'm saving it for something... special," Harry tapped a finger to his chin as he pretended to think, " I could, oh gosh, I could be a princess, daddy!"</p>
<p>or the one where Louis probably has a thing for flowercrowns on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy's little princess // l.s.

PROMPTED BY

https://31.media.tumblr.com/5f6af1904c39f40a642c89af606b8b06/tumblr_n5g16t9EGZ1rlvp5oo1_400.gif

 

\--------------

 

Harry smirked, dragging his feet along behind Louis as they enter their shared apartment.

"Home sweet fuckin home," Louis mumbles, kicking his VANS off of his sockless feet.

Harry hid both hands behind his back, tightly clutching the flower crown that had been thrusted at him while he was on stage earlier. His boyfriend hadn't been in the mood for sex for a while, and Harry had been left pining after Louis and his cock. But tonight Harry was going to get what he wanted.

"Hey, daddy," Harry calls out softly, and Louis tenses on the spot, gulping slightly, "I got a  _flowercrown_  today. I haven't put it on yet. I'm saving it for something... special," Harry tapped a finger to his chin as he pretended to think, " I could, oh gosh, I could be a  _princess_ , daddy!"

Louis needed no more convincing. As soon as the last word was out, he was pushing Harry up against the wall and attaching their lips, not caring if he bruised the younger boy. Harry whimpered with need and slid his hand down to Louis' crotch, but Louis yanked his hand away and broke the kiss, his eyes dark and lustful.

"Listen here, you little slut," he hissed in Harry's ear, "you're going to put that crown on, get your braces, get your thong and get your heels and then you're going to fucking kneel," and Harry moaned a little at that because things were getting really hot and his cock was straining for attention, "and take my cock into your mouth. Do you understand, princess?"

Harry nodded excitedly, too turned on to be half concsious of anything other than the amazing blowjob that was in order for his daddy.

 

*

Harry stumbled out of the bedroom less than five minutes later, wandering over to the lounge room where he knew Louis would be waiting.

Louis was spread-eagled on the couch, stripped of his clothes already. Harry smiled, repositioning his flowercrown in his hair before crawling over his boyfriends legs, settling between his thighs.

Harry stuck his ass up in the air and lowered his head, so he was eye-level with Louis' ballsack and lightly blew air onto his inner thighs. He then pressed soft kisses and nips to each side, working way up, slowly.

"Stop being a fucking teasing slut and suck my cock already," Louis panted.

Harry winked up at his daddy and lowered his mouth onto the pre-cum lubricated cock. Louis took a sharp breath and arched his back, forcing his cock down Harry's throat. Harry chuckled and placed one hand on either of Louis' hips, forcing his boyfriend to be a good daddy.

Harry took his mouth off the tip and Louis wriggled his hips impatiently, wanting the boy's hot mouth to be re-attached. Harry smirked.

"What do you want me to do, daddy?"

"I want you to let me fuck your mouth, princess, then I'm going to cum down your throat and you're going to swallow every last drop, like a good little kitten," Louis demanded. Harry knelt at the end of the couch, mouth watering over the big cock which was soon going to be rejoining his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

Before Harry could form any more coherent thoughts, Louis thrusted his cock in. Harry nearly fell back over the couch edge, only just managing to recover in time and moan around his boyfriends cock.

"Ah, fuck, Haz,  _Harry_   - fuck," Louis breathed out.

Harry whined slightly, but knew that if he touched himself he would be punished, so he forced himself to focus on the thick cock inside his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks adjusting the room inside his mouth so Louis could feel something tighter around his dick.

Louis gasped breathlessly, 'Fuck, H-Harry, g- _god_!"

Reaching up with his right hand, Hary slipped it carefully past his face and got to fondling Louis' balls.

Louis lost his shit as soon as his slut of a boyfriend had lain one finger on his balls, and he came down Harry's throat, all muscles in his body tightening as his high rolled through him. Harry swallowed it all and stood up. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" 

"I need this," he gestured to his rock hard erection and Louis sighed, "taken care of. Oh  _daddy_ , I want you to fuck me."

Harry pulled an innocent face, widening his eyes, and twirling the stray curls at the edges of his face.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"You're such a needy slut, Harry, such a princess." 

Harry mewled and Louis' eyes darkened. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Louis demanded.

Harry whimpered.

He got on all fours on the floor, seemingly it would be a lot easier to take it up the ass on the floor than on the couch, the couch would make them move around too much. He could hear Louis rummaging around for condoms and he rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was an idiot.

"Daddy, don't need condoms. Just fuck me, please!'

Louis smiled and knelt down beside Harry.

" _Beg_  for it, kitten."

Harry moaned.

"You will not touch yourself, you will not come, until I say so? Is that clear, princess?" Louis demanded.

Harry purred, "I understand -"

Louis interrupted, "If you break my rules, you have to have a buttplug in all day tomorrow,  _and_ ; we have an interview. Have I made myself clear, slut?" he yanked Harry up to eye level by his hair and when Harry yelped, Louis knew it wasn't from pain but from neediness.

"Good," Louis murmured, running a hand lightly over Harry's right ass cheek.

He brought his hand up and slapped it down hard making Harry's body jolt, and the flowercrown dance on his hair. Harry whimpered, wiggling his bum for more. 

Louis gave two more slaps to the tender ass before tracing his fingers around his boyfriends hole.

"You like that, Harry?" Louis drawled. Harry keened into his boyfriends fingers, impatient to feel them curling and thrusting inside him.

Louis bent his face down to his boyfriends ass, eyeing his puckered pink hole. He blew on the sensitive skin, making Harry shiver and whine.

"Do you want me to rim you, Harry? Lick you til you feel like you're gonna come? Fuck you with my tongue, better than you ever could imagine? Make you writhe, make you moan? Make you speechless, while my tongue is licking you in and out?" Harry gasped and moved his ass closer to Louis' face.

"Bad princess," Louis smacked Harry's right cheek.

"Daddy, please," Harry whinged.

"Tsk, tsk, you know not to be greedy!" Louis hissed, smacking Harry's left cheek this time.

"I'm sorry daddy, please," Harry said breathlessly, "I need, I need you to lick, need to feel your tongue fucking me, so  _hard_."

Louis growled possessively and dove his face towards his boyfriends ass. He licked a fat stripe over his boyfriends asshole, dipping the tip inside a little. Harry tried clenching, but the tongue was gone as quick as it came. Louis circled around the rim, his tongue travelling over the ridges. 

"Do you want my tongue inside you, Harry?" Louis whispered against his boyfriend ass, and Harry thrusted backward into his daddy's face. Louis smirked at the eagerness and thrusted his tongue in, earning a loud moan from the younger lad. He swirled his tongue around inside the wet heat and pressed it down on the place where he just  _knew_  Harry's bundle of nerves was. Harry shivered.

"Lou- again- fuck-Louis-" Harry babbled nonsense and Louis smirked, he knew just how to make Harry come. He pressed his tongue down on the nerves again, and swivelled his tongue from side to side. Harry jolted against his face.

"I'm close - fuck, _Louis_ -" Louis pressed his tongue down on Harry's prostate again and the younger lad's body collapsed slightly as he screamed (Louis!) and came onto his stomach.

"Get up, slut!" Louis barked, smirking. This wasn't over yet.

Harry scrambled back onto his hands and knees.

"There's a good princess..." Louis drawled, running his hand down Harry's spine.

"Stretched enough for you daddy, nice and ready, please fuck me!"

Louis lined his cock up with Harry's hole, hitching the panties down further so Harry could spread his legs wider.

"Gonna fuck you so hard..." Louis murmured before pushing in with one thrust. Harry's body slid forward with the force of Louis' cock. Louis tilted his head with his eyes closed, Harry's ass felt so good wrapped tightly around his cock.

Louis pulls out three quarters of the way, because really, his boyfriend looks so wrecked beneath him, and he wants to make him look devastated. He slams his cock back into Harry without warning, slapping their skin together.

"Louis - I love you so much, please,  _please_!" Louis set a steady rhythym, snapping his hips against Harry's ass. With each thrust, Harry whimpered some, and keened. Louis began moving his hips in circular motion and he knew he'd hit Harry's prostate spot on when the younger boy choked on air and his back arched. 

The sensitivity Harry was feeling from previously coming enhanced the feeling of full in his ass, and before long his body was shivering and his tummy was coiling.

"Louis, daddy, I need - I want to come, please daddy!" Harry panted out, tears pricking at his eyes. "Not until I do, sweetheart" Louis growled in his ear and grabbed Harry's base tightly, after repositioning the flowercrown on his head.

He slammed into Harry's ass once, twice, three more times before the pounding stopped and he was bottoming out as he shot his cum into Harry's ass, shaking through the orgasm and moaning comparible to a pornstar.

Louis let go of Harry's dick, and with that, the feeling of being so fucking full of his boyfriends dick and cum pushed him so far over the edge. His orgasm rolled through him in uncontrollable waves as his dick twitched against his tummy and he was momentarily paralyzed. Harry's cum shot out onto his tummy with a yell of 'Daddy!' and Harry crumpled against the sofa, yanking the flowercrown off and tossing it aside.

Exhausted, Harry grinned - he'd finally gotten his wish, and as Louis crumpled beside him, mumbling something along the lines of "Fucking flowercrown, really? Fucking twink." he couldn't help but feel very self-satisfied (in more than one way of course).

Harry made a mental note; to make a tweet thanking the fan who threw it to him, later. Nodding at the flowercrown as a gesture of thank you, he could've sworn it winked at him. But then again, Harry couldn't really swear by much as his eyes got heavy and he snuggled down into his boyfriends warmth.

Yet only a moment later, there was no thoughts of a flowercrown, only two snoring boys.

 

\--

 

THREE FUCKING WEEKS,. 

 

IM SORRY IF IT'S DODGY. I KEPT STARTING AND RESTARTING (SINCERE APOLOGIES)


End file.
